This invention relates generally to a hand-operated dispenser or sprayer in which fluid is dispensed from a container by a pumping action. More particularly, the dispenser has a cylindrical connecting portion to which a closure cap is permanently attached and forms a tight seal therewith.
Dispensers of this general type are typically provided with an internally threaded closure cap for securing the dispenser body to a container of fluid to be dispensed. Normally, a collar or the like is first inserted upwardly through the central opening of the closure cap for engagement therewith and is subsequently attached to the cylindrical connecting portion of the dispenser body. Attachment between the collar and the connecting portion may be effected by spin welding, sonic welding, solvent bonding, snap fitting or some other joining technique.
In another prior art development, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,749 discloses an assembly which includes a snap fit engagement between the connecting portion of the dispenser body and the closure cap. However, a truncated conical member is required to be inserted into the connecting cylindrical portion to prevent disengagement between the connecting portion and the closure cap. Such an additional insert or collar of the aforementioned type required for effecting attachments between the connecting portion and the closure cap, are cumbersome, involve additional cost and time to manufacture and assemble and are otherwise not fully effective in producing a fluid-type seal between the connected parts and between the collar and the end of the container neck.